


Sweet Dreams

by kyoselflove



Category: D (Band), Dir en grey, the GazettE
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dark, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Blood, Bloodplay, Character Death, Crossdressing, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Kidnapping, Language, M/M, Masturbation, Murder, Rough Sex, Sex, Starvation, Stockholm Syndrome, Suicidal Thoughts, Unrequited Love, Use of Real Names, Vampires, Violence, Vomiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-23
Updated: 2014-11-22
Packaged: 2018-01-16 17:02:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 9
Words: 14,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1355002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyoselflove/pseuds/kyoselflove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Why do you want to die?"  A question he could not answer, even though he wished for it so much.  Maybe his dreams were holding him back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

The sound of a drip hitting a body of liquid echoed through his ears, waking him out of his oblivion.  Struggling his eyes peeled apart, focusing on a barren room, with one ray of sunlight breaking through a passage that he could not see. He let out a gasp as he realized his wrists were in severe pain, as chains wrapped around them that were bolted to the celling, holding him upright.

 

Blood slowly dripped down his arms as the chains cut through his skin.  He let out a small cry, a horrid stench attacking his senses.  His eyes finally adjusting to the light he took his surroundings in, the sight disturbing him beyond belief.   What he thought was the sound of water dripping was actually the corpse of a man hanging upside down, as the blood from his body dripped gradually out of him on into what seemed a bucket.  He didn’t even know if that was a man, more like a boy, maybe the same age as himself.

 

Forcing himself to look away, he let out a quiet sob, not wanting to draw attention to whom ever done these spiteful deeds. Hiding his face on his shoulder, he noticed he was naked and his shoulder length black hair clung to his body drenched in sweat.  Calming his breath, he tried to loosen the tight grasp of the chains on his wrists. But of course they would not budge, only digging into his raw skin further, drawing more blood.

 

Stopping all means of trying to escape, he let himself cry as quietly as he could.  He tried to remember how he got here, in what seemed the dungeon of a twisted mind.

 

_It was another boring day in which he continued the routine and went to school; the sun was shining, as he walked up to the school gates where his friends waited for him._

_“Hey Toshiya, come on!  We are going to be late!”_

_He quickly ran up to his friends, giving a bow of apology and went into the school._

_During class he didn’t listen but rather let apathy take over his mind completely. He wondered if his friends were really real, would they care if he died today?  These thoughts filled his mind everyday, always wondering if others cared. He was pathetic and weak._

_That day he thought of ending his life, as he stood on the roof of his school looking down. The wind blowing his hair gently, a nice cool breeze, he instantly breathed in the air, calming his nerves. He didn’t realize his eyes were closed until they opened looking down at the pavement below.  His breathing seized, the sound of his heartbeat echoing in his ears, he lifted one foot off the roof._

The loud creak of a door opening took him out of his thoughts, immediately he began to tremble.  The sounds of each foot stepping on the stair making him cry more. No longer did he try to make them silent, loud sobs filling the awful basement.

 

Not that it would matter; he found his voice quivering with pleas.  “Please…”

His body was completely shuddering, his sobs uncontrollable.   He felt a large, calloused hand lift his chin.

 

There he looked eye to eye with his captor, who strangely was beautiful but dark and frightening at the same time causing Toshiya to look away in dread.  But the hand forced him to look at those obscure eyes.

 

The man before him was cleanly shaven, dark black hair with streaks of white, and harshly beautiful.  His red eyes pierced into him, as if reading his soul, causing Toshiya to shiver.  This was clearly the man who had killed the poor boy hanging across the room, and probably him next. Even though it was hard to believe someone so graceful, gorgeous could do such a thing.

 

“Toshiya…” The mysterious man whispered, not removing his gaze.

 

He let out a whimper as the man said his name, not taking his eyes off of his captor.

 

“Why do you want to die?”  The secretive man said, running his fingers through Toshiya’s dampened hair soothingly.

 

Toshiya was becoming overwhelmed, the smell of blood and decaying flesh filling his senses.  The man before him beautiful and dangerous about to give him death he had been desperately looking for.  His last memories flooding through his mind, was this it? The end? His eyes rolled back into his head, body shaking.

 

“Why do you want to die?”  The man screamed this time, shaking Toshyia.

 

Toshiya convulsed as if going into a seizure, memories finally taking him over.

 

_His foot hung over the edge, free, all it took was one more and his whole body would be free. He edged his other foot towards the edge, suddenly arms wrapped around his waist pulling him back._

_“Don’t!” He heard a quiet whimper in his ear, the arms tightening around his waist._

_“Kouyou.” Toshiya murmured, his eyes closing leaning in the embrace._

Back in reality, his cheek stung, he felt blood dripping down his lip, the metallic taste entering his mouth. Lifting his head, he was met with the dark red eyes of his captor.  He let out a moan, wishing he were back in his memory with Kouyou.

 

“Please…” Again he repeats a plea of help that he knows will not be answered.

“Answer the question.”  The voice was harsh, the grip on his chin tightening.  “Why do you want to die?”

 

_“Why do you want to die?!”_

 

Toshiya was tired of the question. His sobbing had come to a complete stop, but he kept his voice silent.

 

“You wish to end your life, and you don’t even know why?” The other man’s voice rose.

 

_“Toshiya, I’m sorry…. but please!”_

What does it all matter now?  Across him was a corpse hanging, he himself was soon to suffer the same fate.  Why did any of it matter? He tried to erase his last moments with Kouyou from his mind.

 

A punch to his face once again brought him back to the present.  He spit out the blood filling his mouth, he noticed the man before him cringe.

 

“Fuck you.”  He spat out more blood, landing on the man’s face.

 

The chilling man wiped the blood with his fingers, bringing them to his own lips in which he eagerly sucked cleaned.

 

Toshiya looked on disgusted yet intrigued. Why hasn’t he hung him up and killed him like cattle yet?  This situation was too much for his fragile body and mind, he felt as if he was on the edge between reality and death.  His wrists and head hurt beyond any pain he had ever felt in his life.  The fact that there was a dead body in the room, the man in front of him, it was all too much.

 

Toshiya let out a gasp, his breath becoming haggard, and his vision becoming sporadically dark with a humming in his ears. It was becoming obvious that he was loosing consciousness again.

 

The sharp pain on his neck woke him out of his daze; he let out a scream as he realized the other was biting his neck. Not only biting but also sucking the blood right out of him.  The man held his neck bringing him closer to feed, while his other hand wrapped around Toshiya’s waist.  Their bodies collided in an intimate way; Toshiya’s naked body was pressed closely against the tight clothing of other.

 

Toshiya let out a moan, grinding his body into the others, he didn’t know why, but the sensation from it all left him full of pleasure.  The grip on his waist tightened, the ringing in his ears becoming more prominent. His vision was going black again, this time the pleasure and pain being too much, he began to fall limp, loosing consciousness.

_“Please don’t do this Toshiya.”  Kouyou’s voice was desperate._

 

_“Why not?” He said void of all emotion._

 

_“Because…I’m your friend and I care.”  The other’s voice was cautious._

_“Exactly.” Toshiya grimaced._

_“Toshiya, please. Understand me?” Kouyou pleaded._

_“Why? When you don’t understand me.” Toshiya’s eyes became glossy, jumping off the roof would feel like a relief._

_“Toshiya.” Kouyou looked away, still holding on to the other tightly._

_Toshiya broke from the embrace, leaving Kouyou to stand alone on the roof. He made his way off the school grounds, just needing to get away from it all.  He walked to a nearby park, which he stayed until nightfall._

_Slowly swinging himself on the play set, deep in thoughts.  He cursed Kouyou for coming at the worse possible moment; he could have been dead by now.  He began to ponder other ways to kill himself, until he heard a sound from behind him.   Quickly he got up from the swing, looked around in the darkness, finding nothing.  He let out a sigh._

_Then he felt pain suddenly on the back of his head, then nothing._


	2. Chapter Two

When he opened his eyes they were met with complete darkness, a throbbing in his head made him wince.   A fit of coughs raked through his body, his neck agonizing in pain. It took a moment but he realized he was laying down now, on a comfortable futon mattress.  Lifting up his arms he could feel the chains were no longer wrapped around his wrists, instead soft bandages were enclosed tightly around them.

 

He lifted his body but the pain in his neck causing him to gasp out in agony, stopping his movements he fell back onto the futon. When he moved his leg he heard the unforgettable sound of a chain clanking together. He was still chained, the chains had only moved, all hopes of being rescued drained out of his mind as dread filled him up.  He still lay naked with dried blood flaking off his body.

 

His breathing picked up, anxiety sinking in; he was going to die here from the likes of a monster.  Toshiya silently cursed Kouyou, if he wasn’t on the roof that day; he wouldn’t have to be going through this sluggish tortuous demise.  He brought his hand to caress the bandage on his neck; he flinched slightly taking away his fingers.

 

The sound of foot steps in the distance made him stiffen in horror.  His pulse quickened, all he could do was curl up and tremble in fear.  Then he heard the door to this room open. He closed his eyes, letting his breathing calm down.  Only for his soft breaths to come to a halt as he felt a cold hand cup is right cheek, stroking him soothingly.

 

He was too tired to pull away; instead he welcomed the calming touch.  Letting his eyes open, adjusting to the darkness, he saw the man in front of him, his own face only inches away.  Their eyes locked with one another’s, the hand on his cheek stopped moving.

 

Toshiya’s voice was hoarse and agonizing, “When are you going to kill me?”

 

The cold touch was forcibly removed from his face and within a second he heard the door slam shut.  Toshiya was confused and drained; he let out a breath and gradually fell asleep.

 

 

_“Toshiya! Wait up!”  He could hear Kouyou’s desperate pleas but he continued to ignore them still walking ahead._

_It wasn’t long until he felt a hand yank his arm causing him to stop in his tracks. He kept his gaze ahead looking down the empty road, not bearing to look into the other’s eyes._

_“We should talk about this.”  Kouyou’s voice was quiet and guarded._

_He felt a hand gently on his back, just a friendly touch of reassurance. It only angered Toshiya more, he pulled away finally looking at his friend._

_Kouyou’s expression was one that looked pained making Toshiya turn his gaze back to the road. He found his voice quivering, “There is nothing to talk about.”_

_Glancing back at the other’s face he saw his auburn hair sticking to his face, which was wet with tears.  The sight caused Toshiya’s heart to ache shedding a tear of his own._

_How pathetic they must look, two guys in school uniforms, standing in the middle of a street crying, as snow falls down around them._

_“Kouyou…” Toshiya choked out a sob as the other embraced him._

The bile rushed up his throat hastily, not enough time to move as he threw up on the pillow next to him.  His body was shaking; he didn’t know how long he slept. He spit on the floor, the taste of acid lingering in his mouth and the smell hitting his nostrils unpleasantly.

 

Painfully he crawled off the futon it wasn’t long until he felt the constraints around his ankle stopping him from going farther. He curled up on the wooden floor, crying silently, his body still shaking, heat radiating from within. When would all this just end? Wondering if all these dreams of Kouyou were real, memories, or just something his mind kept him busy with to torment himself more.

 

His body calming down, now becoming colder, he let his mind drift.  What was Kouyou doing now? How long had he been locked away in this hell?  It was useless to ask such questions he would never get the answers too.

 

Once again he heard footsteps coming closer, the grip on himself tightening. The door opened slowly bringing in light from the hall and of course the monster himself.

 

The man let out a growl and walked towards the soiled futon in disgust.  Toshiya kept his gaze on the other as he folded up the futon throwing it out into the hall. The man walked up to him, lowering himself closer, he raised his hand about to land a punch. Toshiya closed his eyes waiting for the blow, but it never came.

 

He opened his eyes in disbelief when he felt the chain around his ankle fall to the floor with a loud thud. Strong arms lifted him from the ground; he was being carried out of the dark room down the hall. He looked into those red eyes of the creature holding him, moving along the house gracefully.  Those eyes never met his and before long they stopped into a rather large bathroom.

 

Toshiya was grateful at the sight of an enormous tub; he had never felt so disgusting.  The man gently laid him down on the icy tile floor and headed to the bath to run some water.

 

He couldn’t understand why the man bothered in cleaning him up; maybe he wanted to keep his meat clean?  Obviously he was nothing but food to this monster. Would he just keep him alive to feed from whenever he needed?  He wished his body wasn’t so frail and wretched, he wasn’t chained anymore, if he was stronger maybe he could have made a run for it.  As hard as he tried, he lay motionless on the cold floor, staring at the man before him.

 

Those arms wrapped around him again lifting him tenderly, placing him in the warm welcoming water.  He let out a moan, eyes closing, as the water enveloped his body bringing him comfort he so anxiously needed.  A hand rubbed away the dried blood on his chest, sending a chill down his spine; he squirmed in what seemed to be pleasure. Ever since the man bit his neck there was this longing for him that he could not describe and it only left him frustrated.

 

Taking a moment, he looked over the man, he was extremely pale and his eyes looked as though he had not slept for weeks. Said man stopped his hands from cleaning his filthy body and looked into Toshiya’s eyes.  A slight smile graced the exhausted mans face baring his long fangs.  Toshiya shuddered; the man took off his soiled bandages, fresh blood seeping into the tub.

 

The man let out a hiss at the sight of the blood; turning away from his wrists he took the binding off of Toshiya’s neck. Crusted in dried blood was two puncture wounds, he felt the man rub his fingers against the wound reopening it. He let out a moan feeling the blood run down his neck.

 

It happened to fast for his human eye to comprehend, the man was now in the tub with him hungrily sucking the blood out of his neck yet again.  He placed his hands on the back of the others neck, encouraging him to drink more. The pleasure he was feeling made he feel pure ecstasy, pain no longer lingered.  Toshiya couldn’t control himself, letting loud moans escape his cracked lips, grinding against the man above him.

 

Never in his life had he felt such bliss, the creature must be doing something to him for this was extremely insane. He felt himself releasing, the indulgence being too much, his body quivering as he rode out his orgasm. His vision blurring and turning dark, he felt himself slipping again.  Toshiya didn’t know if it was from intensity of it all or from blood loss. If he was indeed dying this was defiantly a better way to go than jumping off the school’s roof.

 

The fangs released themselves from his bruised bloody neck; hazily he looked up to the man, his skin no longer as pale, the exhaustion gone from that beautiful face.  His eyes were now an extremely obscure red, and more striking. Toshiya watched as his own blood trickled down the others face, those bloody lips coming closer to his own.

 

Surprising himself he kissed back feverishly wanting more of those lips that were upon him.  He opened his mouth letting entry to the bloody tongue, tasting his own blood, he didn’t mind.  Toshiya moaned into creature’s mouth, pushing him closer with his hands that were now tangled in that dark black hair.  His vision now was almost completely gone, and the humming in his ears was back.

 

Toshiya growled as he felt his awareness again leaving him, although he would very much like to stay.  The blood loss taking a toll on his body he slumped down and began falling underneath the water, but the man held him close bringing him back up. Vaguely he heard the creature speak, “Don’t die.”

 

Then all was black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no idea where I am going with this shit lol. Just keeps coming out of no where. But I freaking love it.


	3. Chapter Three

Already he was tired of this routine of passing out and awaking somewhere new.  This time Toshiya awoke in a brightly lit room, laying in a king sized bed with white sheets, for once he was not naked but wearing a pure white yukata. His wrists no longer were bandaged his wounds healed, but his neck had a fresh bandage upon the sore wound. There were no chains around him at all. Toshiya began to wonder if he finally was rescued, but this was no hospital room.  Rather a large traditional bedroom.

 

A sigh escaped him as his body was still far to weak to even get out of the bed.  His lips were dry and bloody, his stomach growling.  He must have been unconscious for at least a week for his wrist wounds to completely heal.  His heart quickened in pace when he heard the bedrooms door open.

 

Looking towards the door he was surprised to see a man he had never seen before.  The blonde haired man came towards the bed with a sweet smile, carrying a tray with water and a bowl of soup.

 

“How are you feeling?”  The man asked placing the tray down on Toshiya’s lap.

 

Toshiya so bewildered to say anything, what was happening exactly?  Was this a dream or had he really been rescued?  Looking down at the food placed before him, he took a spoon and fervently ate up the soup, the warm liquid tensing his empty stomach.

 

“Slow down or you will get sick!” The blonde said gently.

 

Toshiya nodded, putting the spoon down and drinking a great amount of water, licking his chapped lips.  The blonde just stood there staring at him eat, making him extremely nervous.

 

“Where am I?”  Toshiya questioned.

 

“That is not my place to say.” The blonde said with a grave tone.

 

He dropped the spoon on the tray, the overwhelming feeling of terror taking over his body, the reality of it all, he was still trapped.

 

“Where is he?”  His voice was trembling.

 

“Sleeping.  He wishes that you be well rested and comfortable.”  A smile once again gracing the blondes face, making Toshiya only give a sob in return.

 

“Why?”  Was all Toshiya could get out, his throat tightening. 

 

“Well, you need to rest your body after all the trauma you have experienced.”  The blonde mans face twisted in confusion.

 

“You mean the trauma HE caused!” Toshiya screamed, looking at the other in disbelief. 

 

“Please relax.  If you need anything call for me, my name is Ruiza.”  The man took the tray off his lap and walked out the door.

 

Toshiya felt like he was going insane. Ruiza was a strange man or maybe he was sick in the head just like that creature.  The two of them could be murdering people together for all he knew. Why was he still alive?

 

The panic and rage building up inside him gave him enough strength to try and escape.  It was daylight; Ruiza said that the creature was sleeping, so he really was a vampire.  Toshiya let out a laugh, not believing how his life had turned out.  He put one foot on the ground, his body shaking, with both feet on the wooden floor; he could feel his knees giving out.

 

He leaned on the bed for support; catching his breath, he leisurely made his way to the bedroom door.  Temporarily his legs gave out causing him to slam into the door. Toshiya snarled, as the loud sound echoed through the hallway.  Quietly he opened the door and peaked out, no one was around, just a large hallway, and the same one the vampire had carried him to the bathroom in.

 

Using the wall as support he tip toed his way down the hall, to what looked like a front door.  He could hear his heartbeat in his ears as his excitement raised. Only a few feet away from the door, he stopped, horror once again chilling his bones.

 

There the vampire stood, right in front of the large door wearing a black yukata.  Sunlight shining through the two long windows on both sides of the door not harming the vampire one bit.  His face was fuming, pale, and once again looked fatigued.  Toshiya trembled under the others gaze, waiting to be attacked.

 

“Where are you going, love?”  The vampire whispered, almost sincerely.

 

Toshiya was too terrified to find his voice, even if he did, he couldn’t answer the question.

 

“Toshiya, there is no where for you to go. Your family and friends all think you are dead.  That is what you wanted, right?”  He smirked, walking closer to Toshiya, until he wrapped his arms around his thin waist.

 

He leaned into the embrace, his legs about to give up on him completely.  He supposed in a way he did still want death, but he was not dead.  This man was endlessly tormenting him instead.

 

He was slammed against the wall, he hissed in pain, the vampire pressing their bodies together tightly.  Toshiya let out a small moan as he felt the others leg spreading his own apart.  Light kisses were being placed along his neck, the side that was free of wounds. Causing him to cringe in anticipation. Toshiya felt the familiar loss of control, pleasure taking over his mind, as he felt those fangs pierce through his fragile flesh.

 

Roughly, the vampire pushed his head to the side, giving the creature more access to his neck.  Toshiya’s body was becoming numb; if it weren’t for the other he would lay limp on the floor.  He couldn’t stop the small moans leaving his mouth, as if the fangs injected him with a drug.  Instinctively he grinded his body into the other man’s harshly, wanting to be completely taken.

 

The vampire broke away from his neck, bringing his lips upon his.  The metallic taste filled his mouth as he licked up his own blood.  Wrapping a hand in the vampire’s hair, pulling him closer, as he eagerly fought with the other’s tongue.  He was loosing breath, moaning into the creature’s mouth.  Encircling his legs around the vampire’s waist, he tried pulling them together, until their bodies wouldn’t allow it anymore. He felt as though he was suffocating but didn’t want to let go.

 

Reluctantly Toshiya pulled his face to the side, catching his breath.  He observed the vampire, who only stared with ravenous eyes and a blood-smeared face. Toshiya had no idea what came over him, or why he would ever want to be this intimate with a murderous beast. He placed his quivering legs on the floor and pushed the vampire away.  Instantly the creature grabbed his wrist, painfully.

 

Toshiya let out a yelp, “Leave me alone! Stop doing this to me!” Tears found their way down his heated cheeks, mixing in with his own blood that coated his face. Before he could register what was happening, he found himself lying in the bed he woke up in. The vampire left the room slamming the door like a child throwing a tantrum. 

 

There was no way he could begin to comprehend what was going on, or why the vampire wanted him alive, other than wanting his blood. But surely there were plenty of people out there to get blood from, why go through all the trouble to drink his? His mind and body were drained, soon he felt himself drifting off into a deep slumber.

 

_After school he found himself over at Kouyou’s house playing video games on the floor of the other one’s room.  His eyes kept glancing away from the TV screen towards Kouyou, taking in the beautiful man before him._

_“What?” Kouyou looked towards him, laughing._

_“Nothing.” He stammered._

_“You keep dying.” Kouyou stated bluntly._

_“Sorry.” Toshiya murmured._

_“Fuck this.” He watched as the other threw his controller and turned off the system.  Toshiya let his controller fall from his hands._

_“Now what?”_

_“I don’t know.” Kouyou said, stretching his arms, leaning his back against the bed behind them.  He noticed the auburn haired man’s shirt rise slightly, showing off his pale smooth skin.  All he could do was stare, being captivated by the skin that he dreamt of kissing upon every night._

_“Toshiya?” He looked over at the man’s uneasy gaze._

_Toshiya quickly glanced away, his cheeks flushed, but the damage had already been done. He took a chance, looking back towards the one before him, placing his lips upon those he desired so greatly. Only for a moment did he let his lips linger before slowly pulling away to see the auburn’s face, which showed nothing but shock._

_Knowing his mistake, he quickly got off the floor and grabbed his bag. He ran out the bedroom making his way out of the house, faintly he could hear his best friend yell from upstairs, “Toshiya!”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh poor Toshiya, I love torturing him hahaha.


	4. Chapter 4

The scream of his name startled him out of his sleep, as if there was actually someone in the room calling out for him. Looking around the large room, it was dark, and no one was there.  Or so he thought, faintly he made out the outline of a person sitting in the vast azure chair besides the bed.   A slight chill went down his spine, as he knew exactly who was sitting upon that chair.

 

Hand raised, to silent the gasp that involuntarily left his mouth, he felt the crusted flakes of his own blood still on his face. The memories of what happened flooding his mind, as bile crept up his throat.  He leaned over the bed, empting his stomach, which only consisted of liquid. A quiet sob escaped him as he wiped his mouth and face roughly, trying to make it unsoiled.

 

A hand rubbed his back lovingly; he jumped in surprise, to find the vampire on the bed next to him.  As if the gesture would bring him any comfort, it only made him dry heave, as nothing else remained in his body.  He stopped his movements as he heard that chilling voice.

 

“Do you want me to bring him here?”

 

Toshiya turned to look towards the vampire, his gaze falling upon glowing crimson eyes.  He let out a huff, “What?”

 

“Kouyou.”

 

His eyes widened in disbelief, how much did the vampire know about him?  In the back of his mind he still couldn’t believe he was sitting here, peacefully having a conversation with a bloodthirsty murder, as his vomit lay on the floor, the smell of decay in the air.

 

“Of course not!  Why are you doing this?”  He found the tears lining his widened eyes, threatening to fall.

 

His question fell on deaf ears, “He will never love you.”  The sharpness in his voice made him shudder.

 

“Why is it all you dream about is him?” The vampire asked curiously.

 

Toshiya stared; the creature could see his dreams? His words went through his mind, it was true, Kouyou would never love him, at least not the way he wanted him too. Why did he always dream of him? Back to reality, he had no idea what this beast was capable of; he could be reading his thoughts right now.

 

“I am.”  The vampire said simply.

 

Toshiya stiffened, “You have got to be kidding me!” He cried out, “Just kill me already.”

Almost instantly a hand wrapped around his throat in a deadly grasp.   He tried to pry the hand away but it was no use, his head collided with the headboard of the bed, making him silently wheeze in pain.  The suffocation was becoming unbearable; he felt warm tears slide down his face. In the darkness, he could make out the emotionless face of the beast that was taking his life. In that moment, he never felt the will to live feel so strong.  Then the hand was removed abruptly.

 

He coughed uncontrollably, rubbing his throat where the hand was just a moment ago.  Toshiya cried out loud, his voice cracking as he let the sobs take over him. His shoulders shaking unwillingly, he had never felt so fragile and pathetic.   Why did he suddenly want to live?  This was no way to live; he knew he would never escape this creature.

 

Calming his breaths, he looked up to the vampire, who stared still void of any emotion.  “What’s your name?”  Toshiya wondered, voice quivering.

 

“Asagi.”  The vampire whispered.

 

“Asagi…” He repeated, letting the name fall off his lips.  His breathing had stabilized, feeling catatonic Toshiya became numb.  The suns rays were starting to shine through the tiny windows in the room, the man before him became clearer.  Toshiya took a moment to fully look at the vampire. He noticed Asagi did not take breaths, why would he?  Asagi just sat there staring, as if he had all the time in the world, which he probably did. He looked pale and weary again, meaning he probably needed to feed, Toshiya gathered. 

 

Hesitantly, Toshiya moved closer to the vampire, keeping each other’s gazes.  Turning away from those glowing eyes, he rested his head on the creature’s chest, listening. Of course there was no heartbeat, but he was surprisingly warm, he scooted up closer, nuzzling his face in the nape of the other’s neck, sighing softly.  The vampire tensed only for a split second before relaxing, Toshiya brought his lips to the creatures, the touch light as a feather, the vampire opened his mouth slightly, feeling the trace of fangs as they extended, the breath on his lips, it all drove him to close his eyes in ecstasy.

 

A ray of sunlight graced upon the vampires face, making Asagi wince away unexpectedly.  Toshiya moved back towards the headboard, startled. The vampire stood from the bed snarling; about to head out the door, until Toshiya called to him in a weak voice, “Wait.”

 

“The sun didn’t hurt you before, why does it now?” Toshiya asked slowly.

 

Asagi just smirked and walked out the door, closing it softly.  He let out a huff of annoyance, and snuggled back into the comforter.  He was definitely loosing his mind.  Voluntarily kissing the person who kidnaps you, and tries to kill you almost everyday, is not normal.  He didn’t know what powers the vampire had, besides the obvious of reading his mind.  Maybe he made him feel this way, he couldn’t help but long for the man, driving Toshiya livid with yearning.

 

Toshiya noticed there was another door in the bedroom, with trembling legs he walked towards it, opening it slowly, scared of what might behind it.  Relief and joy filled him when he saw a shower, an ordinary bathroom.  He practically ran into the shower, rapidly turning it on. He slipped out of the white yukata, which he noticed was stained with his blood, and then removed the bandages off his neck. Turning his eyes away from the blood stained clothes, he slipped under the stream of water.  The warmth falling upon his sensitive skin, he let out a sigh of pleasure, feeling relaxed.  He stayed underneath the water until his skin became pruned; reluctantly he turned off the shower, getting out.

 

The towel gracefully glided upon his wet skin, Toshiya had never felt so clean, and he smiled.  The smile faded once he looked into the oval mirror before him, he looked repulsive.  Darkness lay beneath his eyes, his cheeks sunken, skin pale, and the flesh around his chapped bloody lips peeling.  Puncture wounds on both sides of his neck, leaving behind dark purple bruises. The steam in the room began to cloud the mirror, the humidity making Toshiya dizzy, he felt him loose himself, falling to the floor.

 

_The room was silent besides the constant breathing of his friend that lied next to him. Toshiya stared up at the ceiling fan, watching it spin, trying to ignore the burning of desire that was buried in him.  But his longing was too powerful; he turned his body so that he was facing the other. Moonlight reflected off Kouyou’s beautiful face, the high cheekbones, smooth skin, and plump lips. He couldn’t believe that his best friend let him sleep in his bed, after he had planted that kiss on those perfect lips.  With such an invitation, he should behave, but it was so hard not too._

_His cock was already hard, for several minutes, which made this all the more difficult to resist.  Lightly, he traced his fingertips along the curves of those succulent lips. Kouyou moved slightly with a mumble, making Toshiya retract his hand quickly, his heartbeat picking up speed. But the other continued his slumber._

_Tracing his hand down his own chest, he slipped underneath the waistband of his pants. He teasingly rubbed the slit on top of his dick, earning him a gasp, which he tried to stifle biting down on his bottom lip.  Looking over to Kouyou, who still slept peacefully, he began to stroke himself leisurely._

_His gentle caresses became rougher, picking up his pace and pushed his face into the pillow, trying to silence his moans.  Eyes still glued to the man next to him, his strokes became harder, desperate for the release. He felt the pleasure building up at the pit of his stomach, the sensation shooting through his cock. Closing his eyes, he slowly stroked himself riding out his orgasm, warm semen filling his hands. Toshiya let out the breath he was holding, his lashes fluttering, finally opening his eyes._

_Toshiya stiffened, as he saw the auburn haired man staring back at him with affectionate eyes. They stared at each other for a few moments, Toshiya not finding any words to get him out of this situation. He was stunned, when his best friend handed him a shirt from off the ground.  Taking the shirt, he felt his already warm cheeks burning, as he cleaned himself up, trying to avoid the other’s scrutiny.  He tossed the soiled shirt on the floor, covering himself back up with the blanket, lying on his back._

_Again his body froze, when he felt an arm wrap around his chest, his best friend’s head resting on his shoulder._

_“It’s okay.” Kouyou sighed, his breath tickling his ear._

_Toshiya’s body shook, a lone tear falling down his face undetected, nothing about this was okay. He felt the arm around him only tighten the grip on his slender frame._

_“We’re okay.” He heard Kouyou whisper, though Toshiya didn’t believe him._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if the Kouyou flashbacks are confusing, they are back and forth through different periods of time.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the longest chapter yet! Hope you all enjoy <3

Instead of waking up on the icy hard floor of the bathroom, he found himself in the bed fully clothed in another white yukata. He groaned as his head was throbbing in pain, carefully he brushed his fingers against his forehead to feel a bandage placed upon it.  Sighing, he ran his hand through his hair, trying to calm himself.  Only to be horrified as a clump of his own hair were caught between his fingers.  His heart beat started racing, frantically he wiped the hair away, quickly he stood out of the bed, and only to fall almost immediately as his weak body failed to support him.

 

Letting out a groan, he managed to sit up on his knees, slowly, holding onto the bed for support.  This was beyond tiring; silently he cursed himself for stopping the vampire, when he had those cold hands wrapped around his neck squeezing the life out of him.  Why did he want to live, only to suffer?

 

Somehow he managed to make it to the door, openly in hastily without a care in the world.  His stomach growled loudly, making him feel even more nauseous than he already was, he needed food, when was the last time he had any? 

 

Stepping out into the luminously lit hallway, he glanced at the front door briefly before proceeding down the hall in the opposite direction.  Opening the first door him came to, he was relieved to find a kitchen.  Rushing to the fridge, he threw the door open, a laugh erupting from him as he glanced at nothing but a few mason jars full of, what was obviously blood.

 

Heading to the cupboards, leaning on the counters, as he felt he would fall at any moment, pulling one open he found a little bit of bread.  Thoughtlessly he grabbed it, tearing the plastic apart; he greedily ate a slice before shoving another slice in quickly.  He slowed down a bit, not wanting to get sick, his stomach already restricting in discomfort.

 

A familiar feeling of bile came up his throat, but he closed his eyes concentrating on keeping the food in himself. Eventually his body eased down, earning him a sigh of relief.

 

A scream emitted in the distance, startling Toshiya, making him drop the bread to the floor, his body immobile. Cautiously, he grabbed a glass from the counter, filling it with water, taking a few sips, trying to ignore what might possibly be happening somewhere else close by, probably the basement, he shuddered at the thought.  He brought the glass of water back to his lips, taking a large gulp, the liquid burning his dry throat, but felt good either way.

 

Another scream came from within the house, causing Toshiya to drop the glass to the floor, he watched on as it shattered to pieces. Now he was shaking, feeling more strength coursing through his body, he decided to investigate the screaming.

 

Heading back out to the hallway, he walked towards the basement door with an excruciating leisure pace. Finally, resting his hand on the golden knob, he turned it, pulling the door open.  His heart and breathing were now challenging to be the fastest. Quietly, he walked down the old stairs, glancing towards his left, where the body of the dead boy was hung, now gone.  Continuing his steps, he gasped as one of the stairs let out an eerie creak, stopping him in his tracks, clasping a hand over his mouth, tears threatening to fall.

 

“Hello?”  A rugged male voice called out from the darkness, fear radiating from it.

 

Toshiya just stood still, hand still covering his mouth, trying to muffle the sobs that he couldn’t help but escape him.

 

“Please…” Coming out just as a whisper, followed by sobs from the other man.

 

Gathering his courage and what little strength he had, he continued down the stairs making it down to the basement. A dimly lit light hangs in the middle of the room barely illuminating the room.  Toshiya could barely make out the body of the unfortunate man, chained to the ceiling, the same position he was once in.

 

The tears are falling freely now, as he remembers waking up and being just as scared as the man in front of him, they were the same. He needed to help him.

 

Coming fully into view, he saw a lean man, shoulder length black hair, like himself, only the other’s was straighter and more beautiful. With high cheekbones and a strong jaw, the other was incredibly handsome.  The other looked up from his sobs his eyes meeting with Toshiya.

 

“Please, you have to help me! I need to get out of here!” The handsome man was pulling at the chains that help him up frantically, the sounds of them clanking made Toshiya jump, wrapping his arms around himself, looking away.

 

“Please, I don’t want to die anymore!” The man gave up on the chains, deafeningly crying out.

 

His words made Toshiya look towards the other, on closer inspection; he saw that the other man had bruising along his neck, taking the shape of what appeared to be rope.

 

“Did you try to hang yourself?”  Toshiya said interestedly, his voice low.

 

“What?”  The man looked at him bitterly.

 

“Did you try to hang yourself?” He repeated more firmly.

 

“…Yes.” Came out the quiet reply.

 

Toshiya sighed; maybe Asagi wasn’t a monster picking random strangers off the streets to kill, but only helping those who wanted to end their lives.  He hadn’t killed him because he wanted to live, would he do the same for this man?

 

The air in the room became much chillier; Toshiya knew that the presence of his captor was standing behind him. His body stiffened, waiting for his punishment quietly, eyes still locked with the desperate man before him.

 

Instead, he felt frigid hands roam the sides of his torso, stroking him lovingly, before pulling him into an embrace. Toshiya let his head fall back, leaning into the hug, needing the support.   Light kisses were placed along his neck, Asagi’s face coming into view.

 

He heard a scream of fright from the chained man on the floor, which he imagined would be louder if Toshiya wasn’t so far into the haze that surrounded him when the vampire was near.  At the moment, he didn’t care about the handsome man, he wanted Asagi, in any sense, he just needed him.

 

In this kind of situation, Toshiya should be horrified, helping the begging man in front of him, but to him Asagi was a drug. Clouding his mind, making him high, not getting enough, and needing more.

 

A shameful moan left his lips as Asagi began to bite his neck softly, not piercing the delicate flesh, sliding a hand into his yukata, caressing the tender skin of his chest.  Suddenly, the vampire gripped him by the hair, Toshiya gasped mouth opening wide but staying silent, he was waiting for this.

 

“What are you doing down here, love?” Asagi hissed into his ear.

 

Before he could answer, the man that he had forgotten about raised his quivering voice, “Are you two going to kill me?”

 

Toshiya laughed softly, it may seem crazy to the man below him, but to Toshiya he couldn’t believe that the handsome man would ever think that.  His laughter died, as he realized both of their positions, of course, that man was chained to the ceiling, here Toshiya was standing with their captor, arms wrapped around him, sharing a lover’s embrace.

 

Asagi purred into his ear, “Should **we**?”  The way he said ‘we’ sent trembles down Toshiya’s body, as if he wanted them to both kill the man together.  Turning his eyes to the man, he saw an image of himself.  Pathetic, weak, terrified, and lost.  Suddenly, Toshiya comprehended that the vampire was asking him, as if he had a say.

 

“Not yet.”  Toshiya said boldly looking into the desperate man’s eyes, enjoying the power he felt coursing through him.

 

Lips curving up into a grin with the brush of fangs against his skin let him know that Asagi was pleased with his brashness.

 

Looking deep into those dark orbs, Toshiya didn’t feel anything, he had felt atrocious agony when he first saw the man, and now the life of the man meant nothing, was this Asagi’s doing, or was Toshiya becoming heartless? 

 

“Far from it, love.”  He heard the vampire say soothingly.

 

Toshiya let out a chuckle, temporarily forgetting that the vampire could read his mind.  His words warmed him, causing him to beam in happiness. Again he could feel those enchanted incisors grace upon his neck, pushing himself into them, wanting the fangs to pierce him, his breathing becoming rougher in anticipation.

 

The handsome man was crying softly looking away from them, but Toshiya ignored him as those fangs finally penetrated the surface of his neck.  He let out a loud moan, hands reaching behind him, grabbing onto the vampire for more support as he felt his legs buckling beneath him.  As soon as the pleasure hit him, it was gone.  He hit the ground hard, his limbs giving up as the vampire inhumanly went to the chained man’s neck, hungrily drinking his blood.

 

The screams were drawn out, as Toshiya looked on fascinated by the site.  He couldn’t help but feel jealous that he wasn’t the one getting the life sucked out of him, but he thought maybe Asagi believed he couldn’t take any more blood from him, in his weakened state.

 

With lust filled eyes, he looked on as Asagi turned towards him, blood dripping down his chin, he felt his gut churning in confusion because his body wanted to lick that gore from the vampire’s face but his mind telling him it was revolting.

 

Asagi only grinned, moving towards him, an arm slid around his slim waist, and their lips connected.  Toshiya raveningly sucked on those soiled lips, he felt himself loosing control, grabbing at the other man as if clinging onto life itself. The vampire eagerly opened his mouth as Toshiya raided it, taking him in.  The metallic taste coating his tongue, he savored it like a drug, making him want it more.

 

Toshiya reluctantly pulled away catching his breath, he could feel the blood smeared on his face, it was so warm, and this time he didn’t care.  Looking at the vampire, and then towards the limp man that was chained, his vision started to blur.

 

“Don’t worry, he’s not dead.” Asagi reassured.

 

He could only nod, as he lost his vision completely, he fell limp in the vampire’s arms.

 

_Powder filtered through the air, as Toshiya helplessly applied more to his face, wanting to hide all traces of his mannish features. Brushing thick dark lines underneath his eyes, a subtle gloss on his plump lips, tinge of pink over his cheeks, and he almost resembled a completely different person, a woman._

 

_Satisfied with his make up, he walked over to the clothes he had bought, laying across his bed. There was a petite, constricting black leather skirt, long sleeved white blouse, and to top it off fishnet tights._

_He grabbed the tights, slipping in one leg, then the other, pulling them up to his shaven thighs until they fit snug.  He pulled up the women’s underwear, which was a plain pink color, tucking himself discreetly. He had trouble putting on the skirt; it was so tight, hugging his thighs so firmly, eventually he got them on. Grabbing the garter belts, he clipped them under his skirt to his thigh high fishnets._

_Slipping on the white blouse, careful not to get his make up on it, he then looked himself in the mirror.  He had straightened his hair, making it a few inches longer, just below the shoulders, bangs lay sharp against his forehead.  Truly, he looked like a woman he couldn’t believe it himself._

 

_Looking in the mirror he smiled to himself, swaying his hips slightly, he lifted his chin up, noticing his Adams apple.  He grabbed the studded choker he had acquired beforehand, clasping it around his neck, hiding the last masculine imperfection on his body._

_Pleased with himself, he headed out the door, with only one place in mind._


	6. Chapter 6

_Taking in a deep breath, he knocked on the door in front of him, shaking his arms by his sides, as if it would relieve the building anxiety inside him. Exhaling his breath, the door opened, tuffs of sloppy auburn hair came into his vision and then the stunned expression on his best friend’s face._

_“Toshiya…?” Kouyou managed to get out, eyes still wide._

_“Call me Totchi.” He said lustfully, adjusting his voice to be more feminine but still believable._

_Toshiya was glad in this moment that his friend lived by himself, renting his own apartment. Placing his hand on the still shocked man before him, he gently pushed him so he could come inside the residence._

_“You—” He cut off his friend, pushing him into the door ever so roughly, placing his glossy lips upon those bow shaped ones.  Once their lips collided, he couldn’t help push himself into the other, needing to feel him completely.  He felt Kouyou stiffen slightly, as if expecting an erection to press against him, but Toshiya made sure that his friend would not feel any such object._

_They were against each other in a fit of violent passion, those warm and tender lips he had been waiting for so long, eagerly attacking his own.  His little moans escaping him almost sounding like whimpers, mixing in with the dense pants of his friend.  An arm slipped around his thin waist bringing him in closer as another ravaged through his hair._

_His hands rested on the back of his friend’s neck, gently stroking the sensitive skin there. A wet, heated tongue slid against his own, tracing each other’s movements becoming in sync. The feeling of hardened flesh pressing against his lower abdomen, made him grind his hips in a gentle pace._

_The action caused Kouyou to break from the kiss moaning, a trail of saliva still connecting them, and the traces of smeared lip gloss across his face. Both trying to catch their breaths, they just stared at each other, his eyes filled with love and hope while the auburn’s conveyed confusion and lust._

_His best friend leaned into the door as Toshiya lowered himself to the ground, hands sensually gliding down the other’s body.  Knees planted onto the hard ground, fingers working to remove the belt, which kept him from what he wanted the most.  Finally, the hardened cock was released from the tight restraints of the denim; he gave it a gentle stroke._

_Licking the tip teasingly and still stroking at a quicker pace, he looked up to the man above him, who had his eyes closed and hands behind him for support. The sight caused him to grin against the dick before running his wet tongue top to bottom, then taking it in whole._

_Bobbing his head up and down, stroking the base, he felt hands tangle in his hair pushing the cock down his throat, but Toshiya did not gag, he trained himself not too. His moan vibrated against the hardened flesh as his friend began fucking his mouth vigorously. His gaze once again rose above, seeing that Kouyou was looking at him with sensual eyes, his breathing matching those of his thrusts._

_One of the hands in his hair pulled a stray hair away from his face, still looking into those alluring eyes he knew the other was close, causing him to abruptly pull off.  He heard a whine come from his friend; standing up he grabbed the other’s hand dragging him into the bedroom, pushing Kouyou on to the bed._

_Kouyou just stared at him as he crawled on top of that heated beautiful body. Straddling the other’s crotch, he could feel the still very hard dick rub against him, earning a shallow moan. His hands slid underneath his friend’s shirt, enjoying the sensations along his fingertips, and then he completely removed the shirt tossing it carelessly to the side._

_Once again he latched their lips together in a heated kiss, as he reached beneath his skirt, moving his underwear to the side exposing his eager asshole and readjusting his own hardening cock.  He deepened the kiss as he plunged himself on top of the twitching dick he had wanted, needed for so long._

_Kouyou moaned breaking away from the kiss, back arching and his hands grasping Toshiya’s hips sorely, though he didn’t mind.   He knew that his friend hadn’t had sex in almost a year, the pleasure probably being agonizing and unexpected._

_Falling forward, he leaned into the auburn’s neck, nuzzling against the inviting skin as he tried to accustom to the fact this man was now inside him. Bringing his hands, around that neck, he began to slowly ride the other man._

_“Totchi…” The nickname he gave himself sounded amazing coming from those lips, he began to pick up the pace, his breathing picking up speed.  He didn’t know how long he could last; although he wished it would be forever._

_Kouyou brought up his legs; the new angle awarded him with more of that wonderful dick, the thrusts against his prostate now becoming to overwhelming with pleasure. His moans were becoming louder, he surprised himself at how much like a woman the whimpers coming from his mouth sounded, and he wasn’t doing it on purpose._

_Concentrating with each thrust, he carefully made sure his erection wouldn’t brush against his friend’s lower belly.  He didn’t want to ruin this perfect moment he had been yearning for._

_His vision was becoming blurred, as he knew that his release was coming, repeatedly he moaned his friend’s name.  No longer having the strength to ride the other, his body slumped against the bare skin underneath him._

_Kouyou grabbed his ass roughly and made his thrusts firmer, wilder, pounding into him mercifully. Toshiya couldn’t hold back any longer, he came hard into the fabric of his underwear, letting out a flamboyant moan. As he rode out his orgasm, he slowly began to ride his best friend again, clenching himself tightly around the cock in him._

_“Fuck, Toshi—“ His moan interrupted his words as he came to his own orgasm spilling his heated semen inside of Toshiya._

_Toshiya shuddered as he heard Kouyou calling out his real name, then the feeling of the other filling him up, felt amazing.  As they both caught their breaths, Toshiya just stayed still on top of his friend, fearful of what was to come._

_Regretfully, he pulled himself off the softening dick, and took a spot beside his friend on his back.  Glancing at Kouyou, his eyes were closed, the back of his left hand leaned on his forehead, and his cheeks were flushed, the display before him making his heart race, wondering if he would ever get to see him this way again._

_What felt like hours, they stayed quiet only their returning calm breathing being heard. Maybe Kouyou was still in a state of shock.  The silence shifted from that of comfortable to awkward._

_He made a move to get off the bed, sitting up; legs hanging off then suddenly a hand grabbed his wrist, behind him hesitantly he looked at Kouyou._

_“Toshiya…I…” His friend didn’t need to finish his sentence, Toshiya could see what he wanted to say in his eyes; regret, confusion and…disgust._

_He chose to ignore those dark orbs, and voiced his thoughts in a hushed tone, “I couldn’t have asked for a more perfect first time.  Thank you.”_

_Getting off the bed quickly, he made his way out of the apartment, hoping to hear Kouyou call out to him, to come back.  But he heard nothing, as his hand lingered on the doorknob, a silent tear slid down his warmed cheek._

The fact that his crotch area was drenched made him believe he pissed the bed, but even worse he withdrew the covers, looking into his underwear to see it covered in his own semen.  He supposed his body reacted to the memory he dreamed of.

 

“Seriously?”  He ridiculed himself.

 

With a groan he took off the underwear, wiping himself with it before throwing it to the floor.  As he was placing the covers back over himself the door opened, revealing Ruiza, beaming.

 

“How are you feeling?”  He asked, walking over to the bed with a tray of soup and water.

 

Toshiya stayed quiet, eyeing him suspiciously.

 

“Sir?”  Ruiza’s smile faltered looking confused, placing the tray in Toshiya’s lap.

 

“Are you a vampire?”  Spooning some miso soup into his mouth, he kept his gaze on the other man.

 

Ruiza laughed, “What?  Of course not.”

 

“I’m just a servant to Master Asagi. Now make sure you eat all of that soup, you need to get your strength back!”  He continued on, and then headed out the door.

 

Ruiza was truly confusing, he wondered if Asagi had maybe compelled him to be his slave, or if the bizarre man was truly this eager to serve a vampire.

 

Then he remembered the events of yesterday, the handsome man and licking up his blood off of the vampire’s lips. He was glad his soup was already gone, because he had no appetite now.  What had come over him?  It had to be Asagi’s doing, no way would he ever willing do something so horrifying and revolting.

 

And then there was the memory he dreamt of, loosing his virginity to Kouyou.  His heart ached as the dream felt so real and vivid, bringing back painful feelings. He hoped Kouyou was okay, and wondered if his friend missed him.

 

Throwing all thoughts aside, he got out of the bed, the miso soup giving him enough energy to not feel so shaky. Making it out the door with ease this time, he headed towards the basement.  He wanted to know if the handsome man was really still alive.

 

Once again he found himself slowly walking down the creaking old stairs to the basement.  Anxiety rushed through him, the other man probably was now afraid of him. Toshiya was even fearful of himself and what he was becoming.

 

The room was brightly lit this time, making the man before him look even more handsome even in his dreary state. His breathing was slight but he was indeed alive.  Making his way towards the chained man, he gently stroked his cheek; the man awoke and jumped back, fear in his eyes.

 

“I’m not going to hurt you.”  He reassured those eyes not believing him.

 

“Please, just let me go.”  The handsome man pleaded.

 

“What’s your name?”  He asked still soothingly stroking his cheek.

 

“Shiroyama Yuu.”  The handsome man whispered.

 

Toshiya stopped caressing the cheek of the abused man after hearing his name.  Shiroyama Yuu. Shiroyama Yuu. Shiroyama Yuu. He kept repeating the name in his head. Gasping, he held the man’s shoulders and looked into his eyes.

 

“Are you…Kouyou’s Uncle?”  His voice was shaking, hoping that this man was not who he thought he was.

 

“Yes, you know Kouyou?”  The man’s voice turned softer, his eyes warming.

 

Toshiya let out a sob, how could this be, was this a part of Asagi’s plan?  To endlessly torment him, was he going to kill off the remainder of Kouyou’s small family then Kouyou himself?

 

Tears slid down his face and he answered truthfully, “He’s the love of my life.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apparently love blow jobs against doors, haha. But yay Kouyou/Toshiya, love it! By the way I am making up my own version of vampires, soooooo yai.
> 
> Hope you liked the sex, hah! I am addicted to writing this, don't know why! That's why I keep updating it so much ha!


	7. Chapter 7

Before Yuu could speak Toshiya was already making his way back upstairs rapidly, slamming the basement door behind him, leaning on it as his energy weakened, trying to catch his breath. Ignoring the pleas from the man trapped down below, he made his way down the hall.

 

His heart was aching, his melancholy and loneliness coming back to him uninvitingly.  To relieve his mind of his sudden despair, he explored the house, seeing a room down the hall he had never been to before, he pushed it open.

 

The room was dark, thick curtains over the windows, only the light from the hall laminating the room slightly. He could see a figure lying on the bed; it was the vampire, completely naked.  Closing the door behind him quietly, his feet padded against the cold wooden floor, approaching the bed, he looked down at Asagi.

 

The vampire looked dead, not breathing, body cold to touch as he slid his fingers down the sleeping one’s face. Walking around the other side of the bed, he crawled in, pressing his body against that of the chilling vampire’s frame.  He wrapped an arm around Asagi’s waist squeezing it tight, placing his head on the silent unmoving chest.

 

The longer he held the vampire the more he felt the wretchedness leaving him, a smile adorning his face.  The icy feel of the vampire’s skin made Toshiya’s own warm up considerably.  He brushed his fingers against the cold fair chest, stroking the skin softly. Lips placing small kisses on the sharp bones of Asagi’s rib cage. 

 

“Asagi…”  His voice held nothing but lust.

 

The vampire’s eyes opened immediately after his name was called.  Toshiya looked up to him, imploring, he needed him.  Cold hands grabbed his face, pulling up to the vampire’s; their lips connected sloppily, Toshiya moaned his chest clenching tight as an overwhelming fluttering sensation took over him. 

 

Their kiss was deepened; Toshiya found himself crawling on top of the vampire, straddling his hips, not breaking their connection. He rubbed himself against the other man, who in return pierced his lips, warm blood flowing into both of their mouths.

 

Asagi put both of his hand’s on the back of Toshiya’s head pulling him in closer as he voraciously ate up the blood while still kissing those swollen lips.  He moaned, tasting his own blood was stimulating, hesitantly he pulled away, and the only breaths to be heard were his own.

 

As he pulled away, blood dripped from his lips, falling on the face below him.  In an instant, he found himself on his back, the vampire settled above him with hungry glowing eyes.  The yukata he wore was ripped from him, causing him to gasp as the cold hair drifted upon his exposed body. Asagi leaned in kissing his puffy lips gently; he clasped his arms around the back of the vampire’s neck, feeling now the once chilly skin warm to touch.  The tension in his gut caused him to squirm, brushing their erections together. Asagi pulled his lips away, gliding them against his neck instead, licking along the tender flesh before sinking in his fangs; he could feel the blood leaving him, the sensual pleasure taking over again.

 

As quick as it began, the vampire pulled away, blood trickling down his lips, he watched on fascinated as the man wiped the blood from his face, the stained hand caressing his cock, coating it in blood.

 

His back arched off of the bed, letting out a scream mixed with discomfort and pleasure as the vampire pushed inside of him. A hand placed on his lifted curved back brought him in closer, now sitting on the other’s lap. Toshiya rested his head on the vampire’s shoulder letting out small whimpers as he felt the cock in him thrusting at an unbearable gentle pace.

 

The usually quiet vampire let out a barely audible moan as Toshiya began to ride him at the same slow speed, head still nuzzling the other’s neck.  His mind was in a haze, vision blurring, this felt so right but he couldn’t help but remember his time with Kouyou.

 

Asagi stopped his movements and then grabbed Toshiya, throwing him on the bed roughly.  His head hit the headboard as he landed on his stomach, he yelled out in shock and pain. Harsh hands grabbed his hips, nails digging into his flesh and then he felt the vampire thrust back into him furiously.

 

Pushing his face into the pillows, he tried to drown out his sobs, gripping the sheets tightly, eyes closed as the vampire pounded into him.

 

The thrusts stopped suddenly, a hand grasped his chin bringing him to face Asagi with unreadable eyes.  The vampire pulled out of him, turning his slender frame so that he was lying on his back, then pushed back into his bruised body gently.

 

Toshiya moaned, holding onto the other desperately. The pleasure returning to him, he raised his hips meeting the thrusts, putting his legs on top of the other man’s shoulders, the position allowing them to become closer and deeper. Fangs entered into his neck once again, the sensation becoming a familiar and welcoming practice.

 

No longer being able to hold back, a few strokes to his own erection, he came onto both of their stomachs.  Asagi pulled his still hardened cock out of him, removing his teeth as well, leaving tender bloody kisses along Toshiya’s face.  The vampire just rested on top of him face buried into his bruised neck, licking the blood clean.

 

“What about you?”  Toshiya asked confusedly.

 

The vampire was silent for a while, in Toshiya’s weakened state he began to drift asleep pondering if he would dream of Kouyou.

 

“How can I when you are thinking about another man?” Asagi hissed, bringing him out of his grogginess.

 

The vampire rolled off of him facing away from him. Toshiya was stunned and didn’t know what to say.  He was exhausted, if he apologized would it even make a difference?  Asagi was obliviously irritated with him, but he didn’t tell him to leave, so he stayed, drifting off to sleep, as they both lay in blood and semen, not caring.

 

_The hallway appeared to be never ending, the red door at the end being the only one, looked so far away.  Walls and floor were equally white and blinding.  Toshiya made his way towards the red door, which he thought would take hours, but only took a mere few seconds._

_He looked down to see a trail of blood seeping from underneath the door. The blood came closer, touching Toshiya’s bare feet.  The red door was opened slightly, only bright white being visible through the crack. Gently, he pushed it open, revealing an endless white room._

 

_Following the blood trail with his eyes, they guided to a Victorian tub in the middle of the room, tiled stairs leading into the bath itself, blood seeping down them._

_The bathtub was full of blood and it was then that his gaze landed on the figure lifelessly surrounded by all the blood.  He screamed, running towards the basin, he slipped on the blood trail almost loosing his footing._

_Climbing up the stairs, he stopped, falling to his knees.  Kouyou lay in the red tinged water, arms hanging loosely on the outside of the tub, dead eyes looking towards him.  He crawled to the man he loved, slipping into the water, holding him in his arms.  He sobbed, hugging the limp body tightly, his own figure shaking._

_“No…Kouyou. Come back.”  He cried out._

_Looking down at Kouyou, he saw the unmistakable puncture wounds on that pale neck. Anger filled him, the vampire killed Kouyou._

He awoke screaming, his body covered in sweat, breathing unstable.  That wasn’t a memory. Why would he dream of that? Looking to the left, he saw the vampire staring at him with a grin, the gesture sending a chill down Toshiya’s spine.

 

Tears were falling down his face, his heart throbbing, he looked on as the vampire sat up holding Toshiya’s face.

 

“Keep thinking about him, and I will make that a memory.”  Asagi’s voice was surprisingly calm, terrifying Toshiya even more.

 

“How can I forget him?”  He said bravely, earning a huff from the vampire.

 

Toshiya felt like he was suffocating, he was tired, thirsty, and starving.  But also, it felt as if his veins were hardening, they were causing him excruciating pain all over his body.  Was Asagi doing something to him?

 

Asagi smiled, grabbing his hand, leading him out of the bed.  It was hard to walk, the pain becoming unbearable; the vampire pulled him into his arms, carrying him out of the room, to a familiar door.

 

The creaking stairs, made the other presence in the room start crying out pleas.  Yuu still chained, crying, looking weaker than when he last saw him, was still begging to be let go.  It wasn’t until Asagi placed him before the handsome man, that he smelt it.  Toshiya sensed something amazing, and he needed it.

 

When he looked at Yuu’s neck he finally understand where the aroma was coming from.  Blood, the scent was intoxicating, Toshiya let out a cry when his pain became worse. What was happening to him?

 

“Drink.”  He looked towards the vampire, eyes widened. 

 

“What?”  Toshiya said unsteadily. 

 

“Drink his blood.  If you don’t you’ll die.”  Asagi’s voice was kind.

 

Toshiya looked towards Yuu, “Please don’t! What about Kouyou?” The pleas only angered him, he approached the pulsating neck, and he scraped his human teeth along the scabs where the man was once bitten, drawing blood.  As soon as the blood hit his mouth he moaned, eagerly sucking more. Yuu was crying, begging him to stop, which only made him drink more.  His hands brought the bruised neck closer, biting harder on the sensitive flesh to draw more blood.

 

The more blood he drank the more amazing he felt, the pain in his veins going away, the thirst, and starvation. He pulled away his bloody lips as he noticed a steady stream of blood was no longer flowing.  Letting go of the man’s neck, he watched as he fell limp.

 

“He’s dead.”  Asagi said, wrapping his arms around Toshiya from behind.

 

“What have I done?  What’s happening to me?”  He shuddered, unconsciously licking the blood from his lips.

 

“You are becoming like me.” The vampire whispered into his ear, then placed a chaste kiss on his hair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh nooooooooooooo! haha, I'm so tired. This chapter was actually hard to write, I don't know...hope I'm not loosing my inspiration for this story.


	8. Chapter 8

Everything still seemed so surreal; he sat in the passenger side of an ordinary car, with Asagi taking behind the wheel. The vampire driving was enough to make Toshiya uncomfortable; he didn’t ever see the other take part in normal everyday activities. He watched as the landscape passed by, “Where are we going?” He asked with caution, all of the sudden his fears coming back.

Asagi just ignored him and continued steering the car. It had been two days, since he killed his love’s uncle. Those days he made sure his mind was blank, trying to process what was really going on. He no longer felt like himself, the hunger was strong, something he couldn’t explain, and just how he couldn’t clarify why he felt no remorse for killing Yuu.

Toshiya was just avoiding the fact that he was indeed turning into the monster next to him. He didn’t want this, he just wanted it to end, but again, there was a reason why he kept going on.

“And that reason is why we are on this drive.” Asagi’s voice cut through the thick air, making Toshiya wince.

“What are you going to do?” His voice came out like a desperate whisper.

“We will pay your dear Kouyou a visit.” The smile that graced the vampire’s face was disturbingly genuine, making Toshiya’s discomfort become more adamant.

“Why?” Leaving his lips in a whimper, he squirmed in his seat, tugging on the tight seat belt suddenly.

But Asagi only kept driving, keeping his silence, the sun setting over the horizon, Toshiya felt sick to his stomach, he knew that the vampire hated Kouyou, he could only hope that he would do no harm, including himself.

Asagi was dressed in tight black jeans, a plain white t-shirt with a leather jacket over it. He had always seen him in traditional clothes so the sight before him was odd. Toshiya was wearing another white yukata, which seemed to be his only wardrobe option these days.

He let out a sigh, becoming nervous as they entered his hometown, and before he knew it they were parked outside Kouyou’s apartment building. His heart was racing now, “Are you going to kill him?”

The vampire ignored his question and instead ordered him, “Go.”

Reluctantly his sweaty fingers unbuckled his seat belt then released the door handle, and he stepped outside. He quickly ran to the apartment building, taking in his appearance with the reflection of the building’s door. After he had drank Yuu’s blood, he looked like his normal self again, but now two days later, his cheeks were sunken again, skin pale, lips chapped, he looked like he was dying. He was worried, that the hunger he felt buried inside of him would possibly burst out of him, loosing control. Maybe he would kill Kouyou himself, this whole time he was worried about Asagi hurting him but his friend should be afraid of him instead.

Toshiya was standing in front of his best friend’s door, hand raised into a shaky fist, finally he knocked on the door.

As he waited rather impatiently, he heard yelling coming from inside, then the door finally opened revealing a short girl with chopped black hair and barely any clothes on.

“Who the fuck are you?” She spat out.

“Is Kouyou here?” His eyes avoided her, instead looking into the apartment. 

“Who the fuck—” Kouyou stopped his rant as he looked into Toshiya’s eyes.

“Toshiya…?” He dropped the glass he was holding from his hand, shattering as it hit the floor. The strong smell of liquor flowed from its contents. 

Toshiya didn’t say anything, he ignored the slut of a girl next to them slurring out cusses, he felt hot tears streaming down his face, he disregarded the broken glass that pierced his bare feet, all he could do was fall into the arms of the one he cared so much about and sobbed.

He heard the door slam shut, noticing the woman’s annoying presence was finally gone, he buried his face into Kouyou’s chest, who in return was whispering comforting words into his hair.

As he soaked his friend’s shirt with his tears, he felt relief wash over him, momentarily forgetting what he had done, what he was becoming. It was just like old times, and it made Toshiya smile.

“I thought you were dead.” Kouyou whispered, holding him closer.

Toshiya continued to stay silent as the other spoke again, “I’m so sorry.” And with that his friend was now crying and holding him tightly, he almost couldn’t breathe.

“Why are you apologizing?” 

Toshiya looked up into those golden orbs, full of honest concern. Then his eyes moved towards the other’s neck, his hunger coming back. Harshly he pushed Kouyou away from him.

“Stay away!” He meant to scream but it came out as a faint whisper.

“Toshiya, what’s wrong?” His voice was slightly slurred but frantic nonetheless.

He couldn’t answer; his senses were overwhelmed by the scent of alcohol-laced blood, causing him to unintentionally moan out loud.

His friend placed a hand on his shoulder, causing Toshiya to shudder, he was loosing control, and again he pushed his friend away hard and tried to run to the door.

When he opened the door, cold red eyes met his; again he was trembling either in fear or anticipation.

“Are you going to introduce us Toshiya?” The vampire’s nonchalant voice broke through the room.

Toshiya stood up straight, trying to regain his sanity, and looked towards Kouyou, who showed his worried and confused expression.

“Toshiya, seriously what the fuck is going on?” Kouyou’s voice was unsteady as he eyed the newcomer suspiciously.

“I don’t know how to explain.” Toshiya said shaking his head, as if it would make the situation clearer.

The vampire cleared his throat, “I’m Asagi, Toshiya’s lover.” 

Kouyou remained silent, not believing a word as he glanced at Toshiya to explain.

Toshiya was shaking; sweat droplets forming on his clammy pale skin. He looked at Kouyou then at Asagi, who was simply smiling. The only logical decision he came up with was making a run for the door again, but of course Asagi was to fast, instantly blocking his way, holding on to his waist and then turned him around.

“What—” Kouyou started.

The vampire tightened his hold around Toshiya’s slim waist possessively, “You are such a tease.” Asagi growled in his ear while pressing his erection into his backside. Toshiya let out a pleasurable whimper, raising his right arm to grab a hold of the vampire’s long hair pulling him into a desperate kiss. It didn’t last long, pulling away Toshiya looked into those crimson eyes.

“It hurts…” Toshiya whispered, ignoring Kouyou’s presence as he felt the unbearable pain coursing through his veins once again.

Asagi nodded then pushed him towards Kouyou, who stood there awkwardly not knowing what to do. Toshiya staggered towards his long time friend, his fears of taking his life gone, nothing left but the unbelievable demand for blood.

The honey blonde could see the distant look in his friend’s eyes causing him to step back. “Toshiya...” 

The vampire was behind Kouyou within an instant, holding him in place by grabbing his arms pulling them back. “Come on Toshiya.” Asagi purred as the honey blonde squirmed in his grasp.

Toshiya’s mind had become clearer, emotionless just like with Yuu as he walked painfully slow towards his friend, the agony in him screaming at him to do what he once feared.

Now standing in front of his terrified friend, he placed a hand on the other’s cheek, caressing it. “Oh, Kouyou. This could have been so different.” Toshiya’s voice was impassive, making the honey blonde cringe in dread with a whimper.

“Toshiya, please. What’s going on?” Kouyou’s eyes were wide, lips quivering. 

Toshiya had never heard his friend sound so desperate, but once again the pitifulness of his voice only made him hungrier. He watched as Asagi nuzzled Kouyou’s neck with a smile, their eyes meeting.

After breaking his eye contact with the vampire, he pressed his cracked lips against his friend’s. Toshiya broke the kiss, his friend quickly spitting out words.

“Toshiya, I love you. I’ve missed you so much. Please.” Tears fell down his face, words shaken. 

Toshiya smiled with a hint of sadness, “Really?” 

“He’s lying.” Asagi looked at him.

He sighed, even though the vampire had done horrendous acts to him and others, he knew Asagi was telling the truth. For a moment, he thought that Kouyou would actually return his feelings that have caused him so much torment. The anger inside began to mix with the unbearable hunger within him, making him shove against Kouyou roughly, pushing him into Asagi.

“It’s over Kouyou.” Toshiya’s voice was cold, making Kouyou’s eyes widen even more in horror.

Toshiya inhaled the honey blonde’s scent, he felt his canines lengthen, startling him. He backed up, looking at Asagi, who in turn was smiling, “Take him.”

Kouyou stared at him, the look of terror morphed into something worse. Before the man had a chance to scream, Toshiya bit down on the flesh with his new fangs and begun sucking out the delicious life source. Kouyou began thrashing around, trying to break free, but it was useless as the vampire had a tight hold of him.

Nothing mattered except the blood that flowed into his mouth. Kouyou began to go limp in his hold; and yet he continued drinking until the very last drop. Removing his fangs, he looked at his friend’s pale face, “Oh, Kouyou.” He held the lifeless body in his arms, stroking loose strands of hair back into their place, ignoring the empty eyes. Toshiya didn’t realize he was crying until a tear landed on Kouyou’s cheek. 

“What—what have I done?” He whimpered. Asagi just smiled.


	9. Chapter 9

Back in isolation, Toshiya sat on the floor of the basement, the one that will always be stained of blood. Kouyou’s body in front of him had become stiff and cold long ago. Asagi had tricked him, made a fool out of him. All Toshiya ever wanted was to die; instead he remained to be swallowed by grief inflicted by no other than himself.

Now he was the monster that he had feared, loathed. A wave of fear washed over him, the new prey that hung where he once had, asleep no longer. A sniffle, gasp of breath, soon the terror of it all would sink in.

“O-Oh my god, please.” A desperate attempt to sway him, there wasn’t an ounce of humanity left inside him. The pleas did nothing, he reviled in the taste of his fright instead. 

Glancing at the chained man, he recognized him as a student from his school, Kai. A straight A student, nice with everyone, and probably an overall good person. Such a shame. His parents would never have the pleasure of resting his body; maybe they would see him as a runaway. 

“Help me, please!” The words echoed off the concrete walls. Toshiya let out a chuckle, so naïve to the world, just like he once was, oh how he knew how it all really worked now. Kouyou’s lifeless face rested against his leg, Toshiya had closed his eyes, afraid of what the might show. He tried to run a hand through his once soft hair, only for it to be tangled in bloody strands.

“W-What are you doing?” Now his captive was whispering. Was he shocked at his display of affection to a corpse?

Asagi had told him that he was a perfect mate for him. That’s what this was all about, Toshiya had asked. When the elder vampire nodded, Toshiya grew in anger, why would that be? With a laugh and a tender kiss, you were in desperate need of saving and how could I let a beauty like you go to waste, he had said. 

No matter what, beauty would disappear, if Toshiya ever thought he was once beautiful, he would revolt at the idea now. What could possible be beautiful about an animated corpse? That’s what he really was, why couldn’t Kouyou be one? Asagi though, graceful and pure evil, he thought once he could be beautiful but now all he can see is a repulsive monster.

“D-Did you,” A sniffle, “Do this?” Kai was crying again, so annoying. Enjoying his game, he stayed silent. Waiting for Asagi to come down here to see his present. Asagi had broken the rule of only taking the life of those who wanted to die. Kouyou never wanted to die and Toshiya was sure neither did Kai.

Another part of his new life was the sweet dreams he had every night were no more. If his heart were beating, it would probably race, would he forget the memories he had with Kouyou?

The door slammed open, within seconds Asagi stood in front of him outraged, his eyes glowing red. “What are you doing?” He hissed.

Letting Kouyou gently slip of his lap, Toshiya stood at a normal human pace; never did he like to use the supernatural powers he now possessed. His hands glided over Asagi’s naked torso, hovering above his crotch, Toshiya smiled, his lips turned in a sensual way and eyes glazed, “I thought we could have some fun. Eat and fuck.”

“This human doesn’t wish to die.” Asagi glanced at Kai, a quick haze of sympathy, Toshiya wanted to laugh.

“Neither did Kouyou. But we know how that turned out.” Toshiya looked down at the body below him.

“Please! No! I don’t want to die!” Kai pleaded again, Toshiya figured it was time to shut him up. Walking behind the chained man, Toshiya held his hand on Kai’s chin, moving his head to the side, exposing his bare neck. Saving that for last, Toshiya kneeled behind Kai, then bit down on his shoulder, Kai screaming out in pain, Toshiya pulled away quickly, just wanting a taste. And Kai tasted so good, maybe because his blood was so pure, it was addicting. “Come on baby.” Toshiya whispered towards Asagi.

The look in Asagi’s glowing eyes had turned from rage to lust. Asagi knelt in front of Kai, eyes staring at the blood flowing from his shoulder wound. Toshiya smiled, his teeth painted red, as were his lips. Kai was trembling now, probably going into shock when Toshiya bit down on his neck, instantly receiving a fast flow of blood.

Again he pulled away, Asagi was quick to latch on draining the boy, snapping his neck in the process. Goodbye, Kai. Lapping up the overflow of blood that ran down Kai’s back, Toshiya could feel himself becoming overly aroused. He fell back on the concrete floor, spreading his legs, exposing his eager hole when he pulled away his yukata. 

Asagi stopped drinking looking over at Toshyia, at his supernatural speed he entered Toshiya in a swift movement, blood already coating Asagi’s dick as he thrusts deeper inside. Toshiya moaned loudly, another fast movement, Asagi was on his back and Toshiya riding him, licking the blood of his own lips, wanting to taste it off of Asagi’s, he leaned down. Their tongues mingled as they shared the taste of Kai, Toshiya pushed down harder on Asagi’s cock. 

Even with the intense pleasure he was receiving, he felt his hate overcome him as he looked again at Kouyou’s body. It was gone when Asagi’s cock brushed against all the right spots. Another moan fell from his bloodied lips. Their position changed again, as Asagi threw him off slamming him against the wall, then shoving back in. Sex was so much more pleasurable now, he almost felt like he needed it to survive just like blood.

But he couldn’t stop thinking about how he wanted to drive a stake through Asagi’s cold black heart but he couldn’t do it. The thought drove him closer, Asagi nipped at his back as he pounded into him. Toshiya’s cock brushed against the cold concrete wall turning him into a hot mess. He called out Asagi’s name loudly when he came, Asagi filling him not to long after. 

Toshiya shoved Asagi off of him, a scowl on his face. “Fuck off.”

Asagi was back at him with lightning speed, hand around his throat, only to hold him in place he assumed, no breath needed to escape. “What are you going to do?” Toshiya sneered, licking a trail of blood on Asagi’s chin. His eyes begged for his enteral death, but Asagi would never do it. Two fools dancing around each other broken, neither ending another’s pain.

“Can’t you see I have freed you?” Asagi whispered, kissing him again, Kai’s blood was so sweet. 

“You have done nothing but cause me more heartache.” Toshiya snapped, using his newfound strength, Toshyia slammed a fist against the wooden table, grabbed a leg and jammed it into Asagi’s lifeless heart. Asagi’s eyes stopped glowing, he growled, and that was it, he fell to the floor, his body turning black.

Falling back to the ground, Toshiya gathered Kouyou’s dead body on to his lap again, “Kouyou…” He whispered, why couldn’t he bring him back? Toshiya leaned against the wall in the dark basement, his grasp tight on his dead lover, another deceased one not to far away. Now he was truly alone. 

Not knowing how long time had passed; Toshiya wandered the streets of Tokyo. With Asagi dead, whatever spell he had casted on Ruiza had vanished, unfortunately, Toshiya couldn’t just let him get away. He kept to the shadows, just another wandering soul. Feeding on the homeless or whoever got in his way. His attire held no white yukata; instead he wore the wardrobe of a female whore.

A scream sounded down the street, Toshiya was lured to trouble, and it usually meant a delicious meal. Hiding behind the brick wall of a building, Toshiya saw what appeared to be a robbery in progress at a convenience store. A man came running out, a bandana covering half of his face, coming closer to Toshiya. Just as the man tried to run by, Toshiya grabbed him, pulling him into the dark alley, against his chest.

His cold hand covered the mouth of his new prey underneath the bandana, Toshiya hissed in his ear, “Don’t make a sound.” The man instantly stopped his attempts of trying to escape Toshiya’s hold.

 

Spinning his prey around, Toshiya slammed him against the brick wall, yanking down the bandana. Toshiya wasn’t only hungry…

Thankfully, the man before him was attractive, Toshiya smiled, licking his darkened lips. “What’s your name sweetie?”

“Reita.” There was fear in his eyes, but his stance stayed strong, Toshiya admired him already. Maybe he could have some fun before eating him. Resting his head on Reita’s shoulder, he whispered, “Come with me and you won’t have to worry about the police.” Of course, if the man didn’t come willingly, he would make him anyways.

“Okay.” The man nodded, fully aware of what Toshiya wanted, well maybe not all of what Toshiya wanted but he would find out soon enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The end. Had to end this, no more inspiration left in me T__T Hope you all enjoyed this story.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the late update, found some new inspiration ^.^


End file.
